board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Goodman
CantFaketheFunk 66. Bruce Goodman He was a good man ;_; No, seriously. Bruce seemed like an interesting character, and I felt bad for him--he was a good detective who was never happy with the (admittedly sketchy) result of the SL-9 incident. He asked his boss to reopen the investigation. And then the boss murders him. Poor Goodman. ---- Cloud and Squall 47th: Bruce Goodman Appearances: 1-5 Favorite Quote: None Bruce Goodman was the only detective on SL-9 that wasn't part of the coverup that was lucky enough to keep his job. Throughout the case, I thought he had given Marshall his ID card. I think that would have made things more interesting. But I suppose then Damon Gant couldn't have killed him. He wanted Sl-9 to be solved appropriately. He wanted it reopened. Maybe not as bad as Jake Marshall or Angel Starr. But he got to keep his job, whereas they didn't. ---- DNEA 71. Bruce Goodman That dude who kept pestering Gant to reinvestigate the SL9 Incident. Then he died. Serves him right, the bugger. ---- Naye745 82. Bruce Goodman he was a GOOD MAN also how did nobody notice his ID card was just ****ing lying there are the police that inept ---- Paratroopa1 81. Bruce Goodman Sort of a generic victim I guess, we don't learn too much about him, but he was a good guy (or a good man lolol). Even after being the only SL-9 detective to keep his job, he still worked with the others to try and discover the truth, asking Gant to reopen the case. So he's cool. I think his face is a little creepy, though. His eyes are so beady. ---- SSBM_Guy 67. Bruce Goodman http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/goodman.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/goodmanphoto.png Case(s): 1-5, SL-9 He was a good man. ... >_> Okay, that was bad. Anyways, Goodman is a cool character. He's a detective and he's awesome. He got screwed over in his death. All he said was to investigate SL-9 and BAM. Dead. And then he gets stuffed into a truck and stabbed AGAIN. And he had someone stealing his identity. And at the same time, the person stealing his identity "died", too. Whoa. Aside from that...not much to talk about Goodman. He got lucky from not being demoted...or losing his job for investigating SL-9. Well...no. Instead of being demoted or losing his job, he gets KILLED instead. Yeah...not that lucky. Guess Marshall had the best luck from SL-9. ...Actually, no. He didn't. He had his brother died. So...uh...Angel had the best luck, I guess? Whatever. ---- transience 71. Bruce Goodman - I love the SL-9 stuff and this guy's part of it - UNFORTUNATELY HE'S DEAD LOL ---- WiggumFan267 67. Bruce Goodman It's been a while since I played 1-5, but poor Goodman, who just wanted to ease his dissatisfaction with the SL-9 case,had to go and get murdered. He was indeed, a g-*is shot* ---- Leonhart4 73. Bruce Goodman The Good: He's one of my favorite victims in the series, for whatever the reason. I can't really explain why. I think it's his awesome coat and goatee. He really was a good man, too. The Best: After basically avoiding the truth for two years, I'm glad that Goodman finally stood up to Gant and decided he wanted to know the truth. Of course, it ended up costing him his life, but still. The Bad: It's too bad that we barely know anything about him. He seems like he'd be an interesting character to me. The Worst: Apparently, a seven-digit ID code is too difficult for this guy to memorize! How does he ever call home? Category:Fictional characters